1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, and particularly to a dual-bearing reel configured to forwardly reel out a fishing line.
2. Background Art
A dual-bearing reel generally includes a reel unit attachable to a fishing rod, a spool disposed inside the reel unit, and a handle mounted to one side of the reel unit. The reel unit includes a frame and a pair of a first side cover and a second side cover for covering the both lateral sides of the frame. The flame further includes a pair of a first side plate and a second side plate and a coupling member for coupling the first side plate and the second side plate. The first side cover is attached to the outside of the first side plate, while the second side cover is attached to the outside of the second side plate. The handle and a star drag are mounted laterally outwards of the second side cover. The first side cover, disposed on the opposite side of a handle attachment side, is attached to the first side plate while being allowed to be opened and closed for attaching-detaching the spool and a brake mechanism to-from the reel unit (e.g., see Japan Registered Utility Model No. 2,570,769 and Japan Examined Utility Model Application No. S63-263033).
In Japan Registered Utility Model No. 2,570,769, the first side cover includes a ring-shaped cam body and an operating tool for operating the cam body. When the cam body is rotated through a pivot operation of the operating tool, the cam body is engaged with or disengaged from engaging pieces protruding from the first side plate. Accordingly, the first side cover is configured to be attached to or detached from the first side plate.
In Japan Examined Utility Model Application No. S63-263033, the first side cover, which serves also as the operating tool is engaged with or disengaged from the first side plate. When rotated, the first side cover is configured to be attached to or detached from the first side plate.